Une histoire de Temps
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Et si John Winchester avait un frère...


Réponse à un défi "Et si..." SPN de Ange Phoenix sur le forum la gazette des bonbons aux citrons ( n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ;) )

Voilà le défi que j'ai tiré au sort : Et si John Winchester avait un frère...

J'ai aussi ajouté un autre défi de la gazette "écrire sur un OC"

J'ai tiré au sort le personnage avec les critères suivants :

Prénom/Nom : Brunella Vertefeuille

Age : 11 ans

Taille : 1m35

Poids : 56.4 kilogrammes

Couleur préférée : Bleu

* * *

" Castiel !" Hurla aussitôt Dean.

Sam sursauta en dévisageant son frère avant de tourner les yeux vers l'inconnu qui s'était présentait dans leur chambre d'hôtel quelques minutes plus tôt.

De longue minute passèrent sans que rien ne se produise.

" Castiel ramène tes fesses d'ange ici tout de suite !" S'énerva Dean

Sam fidèle à lui-même essaya de tempérer la situation.

" Dean…"

Son frère lui lança aussitôt un regard noir lui conseillant de la fermer.

Sam plissa les lèvres adressant un petit sourire d'excuse à l'homme en face d'eux.

Finalement un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête incrédule vers la porte des toilettes. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Castiel, l'imperturbable.

" Dean" lâcha t-il mécaniquement avant de tourner la tête vers Sam " Sam"

Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe.

" Salut Castiel…"

Castiel regarda finalement le troisième homme.

" Que se passe t-il ?"

Dean hors de lui pointa l'homme du doigt.

" Il se passe que ce type prétend être notre oncle !"

L'homme en question leva les mains en signe d'innocence face aux accusations de l'aîné des deux frères.

" Je ne prétends rien du tout…Je suis votre oncle "

Castiel parfaitement impassible regarda Sam qui haussa les épaules.

" Vous m'avez réellement fait venir pour un problème de famille ?" Soupira l'ange en se retenant finalement de lever les yeux au ciel…

Sam qui s'attendait a cette réaction regarda Dean en haussa les sourcils. Qui avait l'air d'un idiot maintenant ?

Dean serra la mâchoire furieux.

" Dis moi si c'est la vérité !"

Castiel regardant Dean comme s'il était complètement demeuré.

" Dean est-ce que tu crois que je connais tous les humains de cette terre ?! Penses tu réellement que je n'ai pas mieux a faire ?!" S'agaça Castiel.

" Tu es apparu dans les toilettes !"

" Simple erreur géographique..." Marmonna l'ange.

Dean lui lança un regard signifiant clairement " à d'autre..."

Castiel soupira en regardant l'homme derrière Dean. Au bout d'un silence interminable il haussa les épaules.

" Je ne décèle aucune trace de mensonge en lui…"

Sam réitéra son petit sourire gêné au principal intéressé. Dean par contre ne décoléra pas.

" Nan mais tu te fou de moi " Hurla t-il sur l'ange.

Castiel et Sam échangèrent un regard exaspéré…Comme toujours Dean exagérait la situation…

" Ecoute Dean peut-être que tu devrais sortir chercher à manger…histoire de te rafraîchir les idées" Proposa prudemment Sam.

Dean le pointa du doigt.

" Très bien mais à mon retour ce type a intérêt avoir disparu !"

Prenant ses clefs de voiture et sa veste Dean quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

" C'était étrange…" Murmura Sam ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Castiel lui semblait déconnecté.

" En m'imaginant vous retrouver, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment a ça…" Lâcha le prétendu Jacob Winchester.

Sam se tourna vers l'ange.

" Castiel je sais que c'est idiot, mais il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de rassurer Dean ?"

L'être céleste pencha la tête.

" Expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé" engagea t-il auprès de Jacob.

" Avec John ont avait l'habitude de chasser ensemble…Après avoir tué un démon en Caroline du Sud, une espèce de prêtresse à jeter une malédiction à John. Avec Bobby on a commencé a chercher un moyen de le sortir de là…

\- Quelle sorte de malédiction ?"

\- Du genre « le sang doit être vengé par le sang »

\- J'ai tué la prêtresse et on a procéder à tout un tas de rituel mais rien ne fonctionnait.

\- Peu de prêtresse peuvent poser une malédiction de ce genre…et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'annuler" Murmura Castiel.

Jacob serra la mâchoire.

" En faite il restait un moyen…Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sam et Dean perdre leur père…J'ai convoqué un démon et j'ai échangé mon âme contre la survie de John."

Castiel releva les yeux vers Jacob.

Sam poursuivit à sa place.

" Je suppose que quand papa a fait la même chose pour sauver Dean, le pacte que Jacob avait passé a été annulé…

\- Ce n'est pas courant mais ça peut se produire…Il faudrait retrouver le démon…

\- Je l'ai tué" Coupa Jacob.

Sam plissa les lèvres.

Castiel réflechit un moment.

" Très bien alors il ne reste plus que deux solutions…non en faite il n'en reste plus qu'une"

Sam fronça les sourcils.

" Non Castiel, dis nous

\- Et bien l'une consiste a aller voir la mort…

\- Ouais nan laisse tomber…"

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à la mort ?"

Sam secoua la tête

" Longue histoire…La deuxième solution ?

\- Remonter le temps"

Sam secoua la tête.

" La dernière fois ça a faillit te tuer !

\- Pas comme ça."

Sam et Jacob haussèrent les sourcils.

" Très bien comment ?

\- En allant voir le Temps lui-même "

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent l'ange comme s'il avait perdu la tête

Castiel soupira, les Winchester avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre…

* * *

« Vous vous fichez de moi !" Tempéta Dean

Sam préféra garder le silence et Castiel haussa les épaules innocemment.

" Tu voulais une preuve non ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Le Temps existe ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il existe !" Répondit l'ange comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus stupide du monte

" Non je veux dire c'est une personne ?

\- Dean cesse donc de me faire perdre mon temps…Le temps est un ancienne ange, il travaille avec la mort, ce sont disons…de vieux amis."

Dean le regarda incrédule avant de lancer un regard vers son frère.

" où est Jacob ?

\- Il a prit une chambre dans le même motel, nous irons le voir à notre retour"

Dean secoua la tête

" Bon très bien allons-y !"

Castiel posa sa main sur les épaules des deux frères.

Le temps d'un clignement de paupière et il était devant une maison…En apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

Castiel frappa à la porte. Ce fut une petite fille qui ouvrit, habillé de la tête au pied en bleu.

Dean la dévisagea

" Est-ce qu'on peut parler à tes parents ?"

Castiel lui lança un regard noir

" Cesse de faire l'imbécile Dean. Bonjour Brunella"

La fillette dévisagea les deux frères avant de regarder Castiel avec une légère moue

" Bonjour Castiel"

Sam entrouvrit les lèvres stupéfaits alors que Dean lui fronça les sourcils

" Attend Castiel tu es sérieux là ?!"

L'ange très naturellement se tourna vers les deux frères

" Brunella voilà les Winchesters. Sam, Dean je vous présente Brunella Vertefeuille, c'est le Temps"

Sam essaya de bredouiller quelque chose comme « bonjour »

Brunella et Castiel froncèrent les sourcils.

Dean lui éclata de rire

" Ok, Castiel c'est très drôle…et si tu arrêtais un peu de te foutre de nous…"

Brunella immobile considéra l'ange

" Ils sont vraiment chasseurs ces deux là ?"

Castiel les considéra perplexe

" Pas depuis assez longtemps visiblement…

\- Où peut-être au contraire depuis trop longtemps " répliqua très sérieusement la fillette

Les deux frères ayant la désagréable impression de passer pour deux idiots, échangèrent un regard.

Castiel et Brunella ne s'occupant plus d'eux se dirigèrent à l'intérieur

Dean fronça les sourcils

" Eh attendez !"

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la petite maison. Brunella s'installa dans un petit fauteuil tandis que Castiel, Sam et Dean se serrèrent dans l'unique canapé

" Euh…mais vous avez quelle âge " Marmonna Sam qui avait enfin réussi a formuler une phrase compréhensible

Brunella répondit très sérieusement

" J'ai **11 ans."**

L'ange demanda des nouvelles à la petite fille comme si rien n'était étrange.

Les deux frères eux ne pouvaient détacher les yeux de ce petit être d'environ **1m30 et 50 kilos.** Ce n'était pas vraiment l'image du Temps qu'ils se faisaient…et ce prénom Brunella Vertefeuille, non mais franchement !

" Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es vraiment là Castiel ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un service…"

La petite fille haussa les sourcils

" je t'écoute.

\- Nous avons besoin de vérifier une information sur un certain Jacob Winchester

\- Tu as une date ?

\- Oui"

La jeune femme hocha la tête

" Très bien, suivez-moi."

Les trois hommes se levèrent en même temps pour suivre la jeune fille vers une porte. Ils descendirent dans une espèce de cave.

Sam et Dean haussèrent les sourcils en voyant la pièce contenant un unique meuble de cassier en métal, mais qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Brunella tira sur l'un des cassiers qui s'ouvrit sur un tiroir d'au moins 3 mètres de longs

" W….Win…Winchester, Jacob."

La jeune fille glissa ses petits doigts sur la reliure d'une centaine de dossier avant de saisir celui qui l'intéressait. Elle le tendit à Castiel

Celui-ci le feuilleta rapidement, Sam et Dean essayèrent de lancer de furtif regard au dessus de son épaule.

Castiel referma le dossier dans un épais nuage de fumé

Brunella le remit aussitôt a sa place

" C'est la vérité, la vie de Jacob Winchester s'est arrêté à cause de pacte et a repris à la mort de John Winchester… Vous avez un oncle."

Dean haussa les sourcils avant de bredouiller pitoyablement ce qui ressemblait a ses excuses.

Sam hocha la tête

" Merci Castiel et merci…euh…Brunella"

La petite fille les invita d'un geste à quitter le sous-sol.

" La prochaine fois que tu veux me déranger pour des choses aussi futiles Castiel, appelle plutôt la mort"

L'ange fit légèrement la grimace

" Ils ne sont pas vraiment en très bon terme…"

Brunella regarda les Winchesters

" ça ne m'étonne pas…ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours."

Castiel soupira

" Ah si tu savais…."


End file.
